


His Key

by eleanors_park



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanors_park/pseuds/eleanors_park
Summary: Crayton laughs a little at this, but then his face goes serious. He reaches into his pocket and then slides a key to me.“What’s this?” I ask.“To my room.” He holds up his glass, shaking it back and forth before downing the rest of its contents. “Just in case I’m sleeping so deeply in the morning that I’m not up and ready to be photographed. One of you might have to drag me out of bed.”If Crayton never left and stayed to fly to America.





	His Key

Crayton sat in the hotel’s bar alone, finishing the last drink he had ordered. Lexa had just left for her room with dinner inside a styrofoam container, leaving him with the aftershock of their hug. He had slid her the key for his room and asked her- or Zophie- to wake him up in the morning so they could get their pictures taken.

He brough the thick glass cup to his lips and took the last sip, his mouth stung because of the sharpness of the drink. He wasn’t completely drunk, but his head spun around and his vision doubled every few seconds. He took our his wallet and put a couple of bills on the bar counter before he got up from the chair and made his way towards his room.

He stood in front of the elevator and until it opened up with a quiet “gling!”. Inside, he pressed on the number of his level and spread his fingers under his eyes, rubbing them with his hands. He was exhausted and waited in expectation to change his jeans with sweatpants and drop in his bed until the morning.

He had a spare key in his pocket that he sliently opened his room door with in fear he’d wake up Ella, although she slept almost all of the day and got up only when she was hungry. He walk to her little, white crib, where she was covered in a fluffy blanket, and had a small blue hat and matching gloves to keep her warm. He grinned in happiness to the sight of her sleeping so peacefully as he leaned over her, stroking her soft, rose colored cheek with his thumb.

He took a worried step back when she shifted and made a tiny squeak. He took it as a sign she was telling him to stop getting emotional over her and go to sleep as well, so he took his pants off and put on a pair that was more comfortable, locked his room and burrowed under the covers. The heavy blanket felt good on him, warming and pressure relieving. He let out a satisfied sigh before quickly falling asleep.

It was an hour after sunrise when Lexa was knocking on his door. She had gotten up thirty minutes ago and was already dressed and full of coffee. “Crayton?” she knocked again, and he vaguely heard her in his half awake state. “Are you up?”

He groaned and sat up at the edge of his bed, his bare feet meeting the cold air that made him shiver. “Yeah,” he scrubed his eyes, trying to get the sleep off of him.

His door opened up and she was standing on the line between his room and the hall. “Good morning,” she said. Her skin looked shiny and clean and he wondered if she took a shower. She probably did, he thought.

“Good morning,” he greeted back and stood up, smiling. His head hurt a bit and he realized he could smell from alcohol. He’d regret the stupid decision of drinking too much later, but now he needed to wake up and wash his face, and if he really didn’t look good, she was kind enough not to mention it.

“We, uh, want to eat breakfast and go, okay?” she asked. She had her hand on the dresser next to her and she tapped on it while she spoke.

“Sure,” he reached out and lifted Ella up from her bed, cradling her in his arms. “Just give me a few minutes?”

She looked at Ella, like she had forgotten she was there, and at him. “Yeah, of course,” she said and closed the door behind her, leaving him in an empty room again.

He raised on the top of his toes, stretching, and put sleeping Ella in the baby trolley he had bought for her that was in the corner of the room. A mobile toy was attached to the canopy, with fabric made animals hanging from it. When he touched them and caused them to spin around, she giggled and lifted her arms, wanting to touch them.

“Okay,” he said to himself and clapped his hands together, heading to the shower. A big day was coming and he needed to get ready for it.


End file.
